


The Adventures of Johnny and Taeil

by imblamingyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnil being cute, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, haunted house au, i love them sm, not so scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imblamingyu/pseuds/imblamingyu
Summary: Johnny is forced to go into a haunted house and then Lucas and Mark abandon him. Johnny really just wants to escape and find Taeil.Taeil and Johnny aren't dating yet, but they literally act like a couple.





	The Adventures of Johnny and Taeil

How did I even get here? Johnny wondered as he was running through an abandoned house alone. Johnny sighed and pushed back his ash brown hair, feeling its waves through his fingers. The boy was getting tired from running around looking for the closest exit. Right about now he was thinking about how he should have joined cross country or some type of running sport at the beginning of senior year. 

 

Let’s rewind a few hours, maybe then you’ll understand why Johnny was running by himself in an abandoned house. It was October 31st and his friends decided that it would be fun if they all went to an abandoned house together. Johnny was against the idea of going from the start, but fitting in is hard nowadays, so he decided to not wimp out and go anyways. Earlier in the evening when they had arrived at the house it was still light out and didn’t look too scary, almost pretty. It just looked like an average old house with maybe 3 total levels that had vines with all sort of flowers crawling all over it. You couldn’t even see the actual paint of the house. Jaehyun, a quiet but extremely kind boy at the age of 17, opened the door which creaked louder the further it was pushed open. Once the door was open, a gust of wind was blown out of the house which smelled as if something had died in there. The group walked inside after Jaehyun to see that the room had cobwebs in all the corners and everything was covered in dust. Johnny took out his flashlight and luckily it still worked since he hasn’t used it in over a year. Johnny was holding Taeil's hand following closely behind him. Taeil had always been shy when it came to making new friends, but when he and Johnny met, it was almost as if something clicked and they became really close immediately. 

 

“Ok let’s go in groups of three,” Lucas suggested with an eerie smile, he obviously had a trick up his sleeve. Since there were 18 of them they could easily go in six groups of three. Lucas apparently had already decided on the groups so he was able to go with whoever he wanted to. Of course, Johnny threw Taeil a sad look, he didn’t want to leave his partner in crime. Taeil gave Johnny’s hand one last squeeze before Johnny had to go with the two 15-year-olds, Lucas and Mark. Lucas is known as a huge flirt and was just as tall as Johnny, who was the tallest out of the eighteen. Mark is a high-spirited kid that is best friends with Lucas. When you put the two together they’re extremely chaotic. About five minutes after exploring the house, Johnny was looking in a room, and when he turned around, the two boys that were accompanying him had disappeared. Johnny swore that when he finally got out of this stupid house he would beat both of them up. As he wandered around the upper floor he found a hidden door. He opened it up to see another set of stairs leading somewhere dark. Johnny sighed and decided to go up anyways, he was bored and didn’t want to stand outside of the house like a loser. 

 

About halfway up the staircase, his flashlight started to flicker, “No no no no no! This can’t be happening. I’m stuck in this stupid dark and smelly house by myself and I just want to go home. I wish I dressed up as a prince and gone out trick-or-treating with my little sister!”. 

 

Johnny had reached the top of the steps right before his flashlight had died and it went pitch black. The only thing that could be heard was the inhales and exhales of his own, which was a little comforting since he knew that he was truly alone. At least that’s what he thought until he heard creaking from the floor to the left of him. Johnny cursed under his breath and turned around to run out the way he came, forgetting that the staircase was right behind him. When he reached the first step his foot slipped forward and he found himself falling all the way down the staircase. When he reached the bottom of the steps it took him a good 30 seconds to recover and remember that he was trying to escape the creature in the attic. Johnny started randomly sprinting through each room of the house trying to find a way out, but just kept getting confused. The 17 other people that were supposed to be in the house weren’t anywhere to be seen and Johnny was wondering how they were able to get out but he couldn’t. 

 

Now we’ve caught up to where Johnny is wishing he joined track. It was getting harder for him to breathe and he must’ve run through a dozen different rooms by now trying to find at least one of his friends. He paused momentarily to catch his breath, when all of the sudden the door in front of him slammed shut, making him jump. Once he turned around he could hear knocking on the door behind him. Running the other way only made him go further into the house away from the exit. As he was running he felt as if he could hear footsteps behind him, so he ran into the room on the right, quickly shutting the door behind him. He slid down the side of the door, now sitting on the ground. After a few minutes of sitting against the door, he could hear heavy breathing not too far away from him. Then he felt an object hitting the side of him, it felt soft like cotton candy. 

 

“What the-” Johnny started, suddenly that soft thing was being launched at him repeatedly until he got up and ran back out in the hallway. This house is definitely haunted he thought while running back the way he came earlier, not caring that something closed the door to this hallway a few minutes ago. After running into a bathroom by accident he went to the sink and splashed his face with cold water. When he looked up after drying his face, he saw the words on the mirror that said HELP ME, which was written with what looked like blood. The towel that he was using to dry his face was now on the ground and Johnny was halfway out the door. Johnny ran into the nearest hallway to see a staircase leading down to the front entrance. As quickly as his feet could carry him, he went down the stairs and threw open the front door, not caring that he accidentally broke it in the process. Taeil was sitting on the grass outside on his phone texting someone. Johnny walked over to his best friend out of breath, “Babe, where were you and everyone else?”. 

 

After finishing his text, Taeil looked up at Johnny and said, “they left like 20 minutes ago...”.

 

“I swear, when are they going to stop using my fear against me!” Johnny said, almost as if he was growling. The group loves to play pranks on Johnny and never miss the opportunity to scare him. 

 

Taeil got up from his spot on the grass and looked up at Johnny slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, “I’m guessing you’re done for the night?”. Johnny nodded in reply and then added on, “let’s go get a bag of chocolate from the store to splurge,” which made Taeil laugh. A pair of lips were quickly placed on Johnny’s cheek, only for a moment but it made Johnny smile widely. Johnny took Taeil’s hand from his waist and they both left to go to the store not looking back at the house, meaning they certainly did not see the rest of their friends laughing with video cameras in their hands. The sixteen of them were excited to post their footage all over social media later in the evening, to hopefully embarrass Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Some important info for you all:  
> ~Haechan was the one in the attic  
> ~I’m going to put in a story about how Johnil met  
> ~I actually wrote this for a school story, I just changed the names and then added in some Johnil at the end for all of us Johnil fans (when I edited this to post it)  
> ~That is also why there are some character descriptions in here  
> ~It’s also why I used the members that had English names  
> ~There will be other short stories about these two (my English teacher knows them as the adventures of Johnny and Tyler)  
> ~Doyoung was the one throwing stuff at John  
> ~Johnil technically aren’t dating in this chapter? Like they are but they aren’t. Their relationship is undefined. 
> 
> Just to let you all know I will include other ships in these mini-stories, but I'm guessing it'll just be Markhyuk, Dojae, Yuwin, Luwoo, and Jaeno. (I'm also a Taeten shipper but I probs won't include them in this story, sorry)


End file.
